With the continuous progress of radio technology, various radio services are emerging massively while spectrum resources supporting radio services are limited. Currently, spectrum resources, which are extremely insufficient, are utilized inefficiently under a traditional fixed spectrum configuration mode. In a certain sense, such a configuration system which fixedly configures spectrum resources to an authorization system leads to the insufficiency of spectrum resources. However, Cognitive Radio (CR) technology breaks through such a traditional fixed spectrum configuration system to improve the utilization efficiency of spectrums through dynamically configuring the spectrums among systems.
With the constant increase in people's daily communication demands, simple voice data communication is no longer satisfactory. Video stream media services are accounting for an increasing proportion in people's communication life, which needs to be supported by larger bandwidths. Spectrums of International Mobile Telecom (IMT) systems are unprecedentedly insufficient. However, spectrum resources of broadcast Television (TV) systems, which are in low utilization, are available to a large extent but cannot be used by IMT systems. An IMT system acquires information of a broadcast TV system through the CR technology to seek opportunities to occupy TV White Spaces (TVWS) in time and space of the broadcast TV system, thus improving the utilization rate of this part of spectrums to greatly alleviate the insufficiency of spectrums of the IMT systems while avoiding interference to a main system through technologies including reliable power control, and an incumbent user discovery mechanism and the like.
At present, relay technology, which is popular in Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology or LTE-advanced (LTE-A) technology, still has unavoidable resource insufficiency. A new link is added because of the introduction of a relay node, namely, a backhaul link between the relay node and an Evolved Node B (eNB) is added. The backhaul link may be wireless in LTE/LTE-A, for example, when applied in a remote area, coverage of a temporary hotspot, a disaster relief period, and an access node in a nomadic state. In these scenarios, since deployment of wire connections is high in cost, or the positions of wire connections cannot be estimated to implement wire coverage in advance, or because of interruption of wire communication, effective coverage can be hardly implemented through wire connections. However, radio links can provide services rapidly. Thus, frequency resources need to be configured to backhaul links of this part to implement wireless connections.
In the scenarios above, for resource configuration of radio backhaul links, it is still basically considered, as specified in the spectrum management organization, that a part of authorized spectrum resources are configured to radio backhaul links of an LTE/LTE-A system at present. Since every operator finally acquires very limited spectrums applied to running of the LTE/LTE-A system, such a method of configuring a part of resources to radio backhaul links will inevitably have a great impact on capacity and quality of service of an access link. Although loss caused by insufficiency in spectrum resources may be reduced as much as possible through strict definitions of physical layers and higher layer protocols, such loss is inevitable. After the CR technology is introduced, appropriate WS resource (such as TVWS) may be found for a backhaul link so that the backhaul link does not need to share authorized spectrum resources of an access link.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a logic structure of a CR system of a TVWS frequency band. As shown in FIG. 1, there are several application scenarios in related research, such as establishment of an intermediate or long distance radio access link by using TVWS resource, establishment of a short-distance radio access link by using TVWS resource, an application of an Ad-hoc network on a TVWS, an application of a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) on a TVWS, and an application of a backhaul link on a TVWS. In these scenarios, a node making a decision on resource reconfiguration is a Central Control Point (CCP) which is mainly configured to make a decision on spectrum resource reconfiguration, including: coordinating and configuring acquired WS resources of an incumbent user from a Data Base (DB) to each eNB, and controlling each eNB to perform reconfiguration. The DB here includes information of spectrum use condition of the incumbent user. However, in related technologies, reconfiguration of CR technology of a TVWS frequency band is not determined on the whole, and there is no division of stages in an overall process and no definition of functions of each stage. In other words, the CR technology of the TVWS frequency band is still in discussion at present, and there is no proven technique which may be utilized or referred to.